Sadie Fox
Sadie is going to be transferred onto a new wiki called Alsie And Friends .We will also keep the oc on here too, thanks- --Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) "Don't '''sing' in the shower! Run in the shower"- Sadie's favourite quote'' Sadie Fox is the daughter of the Fox-demons. Personality Sadie is quite unlike her sister, Kaylee, who is charming, competitive and bouncy. She is the complete opposite, being shy, quiet and thoughtful at first, but becoming much more friendly as you get to know her. Relationships Family Sadie has many, many siblings, but is very close to her sister Kaylee and her parents, two fox-demons. She also has two cousins, Vixen Fox and Paris Fox . She is quite close to Paris's father, an American fox-demon called Elliot, also her mother's twin brother. Paris's mother, however, is a famous French fashion-designer called Fleur. Sadie has not seen her since she and Kaylee last went to France, when she was six. She is also third-cousins with Samara Fox. Friends Due to being shy, Sadie did not immediately make friends, but during a P.D lesson she was partnered with new ghoul Amber. They became close friends and Kaylee also became friends with Amber. Though Sadie would probably say that Kaylee is her closest friend, Amber being a close second. Just recently, though, she met Princess Alsie. and she knows that Alsie considers Sadie her BFF. Pet Teri (Sadie's) and Megan (Kaylee's) are the best of friends and often play with each other while the girls are doing homework. Enemies Sadie has no enemies, except for people who are mean to her sister. She isn't too friendly with the De Niles, either, but Toralei helped her find her class once. Romance Sadie is too shy for that, and anyway, Kaylee is very keen on 'protecting her little sister from mean boys'. Clothing Basic For basic, Sadie wears: *A red vest *A black leather jacket *No shoes (But if she had to, she would wear red or black sneakers) *Black denim jeans *(Sometimes, she usually takes it off) A rhinestone dog-collar necklace in red (similar to what her sister wears on her ankle here ) *Her hair is loose and straight, with a small fringe Dead Tired For Dead Tired, Sadie wears: *A furry top with a hood *fox-head pj bottoms *fox-head slippers (or barefoot) *Her hair is tied up in a loose, messy bun. Songs *Happy by Pharrell Williams (Especially the minion video!) Trivia *Her name is based from the word 'say' as in 'what does the fox say?' *Her full name is Sadie Heather Ella Fox (Ella after the artist El Yar Fox, and Heather after her great aunt) *She can skateboard, and was taught by a neighbour when she was six. *She can sing well *Becuase she is clever, she is in the same class as her sister for Mad Science. They even sit together. * Her birthday is April 1st * Until her sister talked them out of it, her parents were planning to call her April Ella Heather Fox. * One of her songs would be Happy by Pharrell Williams, she especially loves the minion version! (Above) Quotes "Lets go for a run!! What? No, I do not care it is 4am,"- Sadie to Amber "Don't '''sing' in the shower! Run in the shower"- Sadie's favourite quote'' "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala..."- Sadie being random Gallery 400px-Ag.png|Sadie by Alicemadnessreturns1 Friend.png|Her Frights! Camera! Action! Outfit by Admin146. With Sadie, Lagoona, Abbeu.png|With Alsie, Abbey and Lagoona (By Admin146) Friend2.png|Sweet 1600 (By Admin146) Ghouls Rule.png|Ghouls Rule (By Admin146) Foxy In Wonderland.png|Sadie In WonderLand (By Admin146) Alsie Using Her Powers.png|Her chatting to Alsie while Alsies using her powers.(By Admin146) SadieAsAnna.png|Sadie as Anna from Frozen by Blue-Ribbonz Paris1.png|Her cousin Paris Fox by Piplupgirl123 Vixen Foxi.png|Her cousin Vixen Fox by Piplupgirl123 Mh base 4 by winxchara-d4m07m8.png|Her bestest friend ever (and sister) by Blue-Ribbonz Kayleefox.png|Sadie, Kaylee, Frankie and the head of headmistress bloodgood by Blue-Ribbonz KayleeasElsa.png|Kaylee as Elsa from Frozen by Blue-Ribbonz Xxc.png|Her bestie Amber Boo by Superlady01 Normal..png|Her other bestie Alsie by Admin146 180px-SadieFox.png|Her basic by Blue-Ribbonz SadieWolf.png|Her basic without ears by Blue-Ribbonz Ocskull.png|Kaylee's skullette by Blue-Ribbonz (thanks for all the pics!) Yourluckyyourwithme.png|"Your the best friend I could ever have Sadie" "I know, Alsie.I know" Alsie,Sadie and Slendergirl bff's forever.png|''we are bff's for ever right'',yea what do you think Slen,Yes i think so (added by Inibi Uchiha) Mixy Matchy Alsie.png|Sadie's ears blended in with princess Alsie. Category:Animalcrossingrules6's OCs Category:Fox-Demon Category:Females Category:Original Characters